


Rain Runs Down You Like My Gaze

by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye



Series: Push-Pull [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Rain, Umbrella of Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye
Summary: Karmalooks.Originally written for Karushuu Week Summer 2016





	Rain Runs Down You Like My Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just Karma ogling Gakushū. I’m so sorry.
> 
> Prompt: Rain

When Karma hears the shout of, “Goddamnit!” that’s nearly drowned out in the rain, he recognizes the voice immediately.

“Asano!” he sings out, sauntering over, safely ensconced underneath his umbrella. “What brings you here on this fine day?”

“Shut the hell up, Akabane,” Asano growls. “Not in the mood to deal with your crap.” He’s soaking wet, and what a pretty picture he makes like this, vivid hair hanging straight down, white shirt transparent in the rain. What color could you call his hair when it’s wet? Burnt sienna? Did he get all those muscles from kicking soccer balls? Karma wonders idly.

He’d love to tease him some more, but Asano seems to have a shorter temper than usual today, and Karma prides himself on knowing exactly where to toe the line to avoid making dedicated enemies, so he tilts his umbrella towards Asano as a sign of peace. “Say, Asano, there’s space under here for one more,” he offers.

Asano turns bright red, whether with embarrassment or rage, he can’t tell. “I, you,” he splutters. “I’m not a girl!”

Karma nods at his chest, where the flatness is very clearly distinct. As are some very nice abs. “I can tell,” he says. How like Asano to forget that gay couples exist.

That just makes Asano flush darker. “You are insufferable,” he snarls.

But he still steps under Karma’s umbrella. That has to count for something, right?


End file.
